C.A.M.O. And L.E.A.D.
C.A.M.O. and L.E.A.D. are annoying blimps. They hold 5 Lead Megabloons each and appear on round 75. (Everyone hates Camo-leads!) C.A.M.O. The C.A.M.O., or C'easing '''A'irship 'M'aking 'O'bnoxious stuff, is a blimp. It is Camo, and spawns a Lead Megabloon every 20 seconds. It travels at the speed of a B.F.B. It has 6000 HP and looks like a B.F.B. edit colored like a large Camo Bloon from BTD4. It only has one weak ability: '''Sneak Attack: Sneaks up behind a non-Camo-detecting tower and hits it with an inflatable hammer, dealing 10 damage. If all your towers detect Camo, it will try to attack a tower, but the tower sees and hits it, dealing 5 damage. (Times the multiplier for extra M.O.A.B. class damage!) L.E.A.D. (Cupa's Conception) The L.E.A.D., or L'acking '''E'nergy 'A'irship of 'D'oom, is a blimp. It is like a Lead Bloon, and spawns a Lead Megabloon every 30 seconds. It travels at the speed of a permafrosted, sabotaged Z.O.M.G. It has 20000 HP and looks like a B.F.B. edit colored like a Lead Bloon. It has an ability: '''Pressure: Jumps on a tower that can't pop leads, dealing 35 damage. If you use only towers that pop leads, it instead takes 10 damage. (Remember that multiplier!) Annoyance Form In annoyance mode, C.A.M.O. and L.E.A.D. are Everlivings, meaning they have a 20% chance to hold F.A.I.L. And S.A.F.E. themselves. They now hold 8 Lead Megabloons instead of 5. C.A.M.O. is now Assassin and Camo, while L.E.A.D. is Hard and lead. C.A.M.O. gets out of the way of counter attacks 60% of the time, L.E.A.D. only does this 30% of the time. L.E.A.D. gave C.A.M.O. a new mallet, so Sneak Attack does 20 HP damage. (19 to shields :P) But C.A.M.O. accidentally hit himself with it, so he only has 4000 health. C.A.M.O. got confused and started working out, and now he travels at the speed of a M.O.A.B. C.A.M.O. gave L.E.A.D. some bricks, so L.E.A.D.'s Pressure does 60 damage ! It also gave him 6000 more health, so L.E.A.D. has 24000 health! But he is slower now, and travels at the speed of a permafrosted, sabotaged, glued, and Arctic-Winded Z.O.M.G. (Pretend Z.O.M.G.s can be Arctic-Winded) L.E.A.D. is 1.5 times as large as he used to be, C.A.M.O. is 0.7 times as large as he used to be and has invisible spots. C.A.M.O. and L.E.A.D. also have the icons/designs for Assasin and Hard, respectively. These two appear have some combo attacks now... Heavy Hammer: C.A.M.O. flies up (He's a balloon!) and comes down, charging towards a tower with his hammer. L.E.A.D. jumps onto C.A.M.O.'s hammer while C.A.M.O. is in mid-air, and when they land, it creates a HUGE impact that does 90 HP damage, and creates a shockwave that does 30 HP damage and ignores forcefields! (Forcefields are like domes in this game, so what if we strike from underneath?) The shockwave has the range of a 0/0 Bomb Tower's bomb explosion. This can be countered in a different way (see below) and the process takes 10 seconds. (P.S. you see a shadow...sell the tower and they both take 50 damage! CAMO LEADS UNITE!(Passive): Spawns round 59 from BTD5, the only round in that game to have Camo leads other than Apopalypse and Sandbox modes! CAMO REGEN LEADS UNITE!(Passive): Replaces the above ability when one or both blimps have 1/4 of their HP left. Spawns round 59 from BTD5, in Covert Pops! (Regular Bloons become Camo, Camos and Regens become Camo-Regens) Advanced Form C.A.M.O. and L.E.A.D. became advanced after a Lead Megabloon stole a Monkey Engineer's wrench and overclocked them. C.A.M.O. and L.E.A.D. became ridiculous...AND they're Everliving! (See above) Advanced C.A.M.O. C.A.M.O. looks like a big Lead Megabloon. He has 10 nozzles that must be destroyed Each nozzle has only 700 HP, but when you destroy one, a Lead Megabloon comes out every 4 seconds. (This stacks, so 10 can come out when all of the nozzles are destroyed!) C.A.M.O. has 8000 health without the nozzles. He travels at the speed of a M.O.A.B., and when you destroy a nozzle, it moves 1.07 times as fast, due to the loss of weight. It only has 7 Megabloons inside it The Megabloons inside it are infinite! It is Camo and Assasin. He has all the abilities of his first form. It has the combos from Annoyance Mode and spawns 300 Camo Leads. Advanced L.E.A.D. L.E.A.D. is like C.A.M.O. It looks the same, except it is Hard. It has the abilities of its 1st form and has 30000 health, plus the nozzles with 2000 health. It travels at the speed of a Z.O.M.G. and doesn't gain speed. It has the combos from Annoyance Mode and spawns 300 Camo Leads. Advanced C.A.M.O. and L.E.A.D. appear on round 9001 200. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Multi-form blimps Category:Immune Bloons Category:Groups of Blimps